This invention relates in general to building panels and has specific reference to a laminated partition notably for dwelling-houses and business premises, which comprises uprights disposed at predeterminated intervals and, in each space between two adjacent uprights, a sandwich structure consisting of a several layers of materials.
The present trend in the housing industry is towards fire-proof partitions having high acoustic and thermal insulation properties and capable of sparing skilled man-power of which the shortage increases every day.